


Last Chance

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [22]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rescue, Semi-Public Sex, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When Jean-Luc is abducted while on an away mission,  Beverly and Walker concoct a plan to rescue him using an unorthodox method.





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Jack who?
> 
> Based loosely off of IDW 20/20.

Beverly Howard stepped onto the transporter pad and Walker Keel raised his eyebrows at her attire.  “Has Jack seen you in that?” 

“No. And he’s _not_ going to. He doesn’t even know I volunteered for this mission, and _you’re not going to tell him, either._ ”

“Of course not, Bev.  Er, Ensign Howard. Wouldn’t dream of it.  Are you ready to beam down?”   She nodded. 

“As I’ll ever be.  I just hope the Captain manages to play along.”  Walker grinned. 

“I’m sure he’ll catch on. Energizing.” 

###

Jean-Luc tilted his head when he heard the zing of a transporter and the sound of weapons being primed. 

“Hold your fire.” He recognized that soft voice. What was _Beverly_ doing down here?  “I have come to see my mate, under article forty-seven, section alpha one-hundred-fifty-six-tango.  Prisoners are permitted one last chance to spread their seed.” Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide.  _Did they have Jack too?_ Jean-Luc strained his ears to listen as the gruff voice of his captor told her she would be strip searched and her musical laughter when she asked them where they thought she would have concealed a weapon. 

To Jean-Luc’s surprise, Beverly was brought into his cell.  If his jaw could have dropped, it would have. She was clad in a completely sheer set of robes, with nothing on underneath them. Beverly glanced at Jean-Luc and saw that he had been stripped of his clothing, bound at the wrists and ankles, and gagged.  Her eyes travelled down his body and she smugly smiled at his reaction to her outfit.  _No problem playing along at all._   She straddled his chest and kissed his cheek, hissing in his ear, “ _Play along.”_  She glanced over at his captor. “How do you expect my mate to spread his seed if he is bound?  Untie him at once and remove the gag!”

“How do we know it isn’t a trick and he won’t try to escape?”  Beverly laughed again. 

“Do you _really_ think he’s going to go anywhere while I’m straddling him?”  The alien thought about it for a minute before replying.

“We will unbind his wrists _only_.  What do you need him ungagged for?” 

“So I may kiss my mate. It is part of our culture’s way of making love to press one’s lips to their lover’s while they are engaged in intercourse. Besides, I see we have an audience.  I doubt your guards would allow my mate to leave. And I promise you, he will be far too busy to tell me anything of importance.”  Beverly reached for the clasp at the neck of her robe and her robe fell open.  The guards became mesmerized by her nakedness and Beverly tried not to blush as the guards came forward and removed the bindings from Jean-Luc’s wrists and his hands automatically went to her hips.  She grinned at him and winked.  “And the gag?”  Grudgingly, the gag was pulled away from Jean-Luc’s mouth and Beverly devoured his lips. She kissed along his jaw and gently bit on his earlobe and whispered, “ _There’s a transporter transceiver implanted in my left breast.  Fondle me.”_  Jean-Luc grinned and moved his mouth to her right breast, making her moan as his hand went to her left breast.  He was just tweaking her nipple when he felt the transporter  beam take hold of them and he found them deposited in his quarters. 

Beverly moaned and arched her back.  “Don’t stop, Jean-Luc. Please.” 

“Beverly, we’re back on the ship now. You don’t have to....”  She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. 

“But I want to.”  He grinned and tilted his head towards his ankles.

“Could you at least untie my ankles?”  She nodded and reluctantly slid off of him to work at the knots around his legs. 

“Got them.”  He grinned. 

“Good.”  He stood up and before Beverly could say anything, he scooped her into his arms and carried her over to his bed and gently laid her down. “You’re going to have to tell me how you came up with this brilliant idea for my rescue.”

“Later,”  she panted out.  “Just make love to me.” 

###

 _“Keel to Howard.”_ Beverly groaned.

“Howard here.”

 _“Bev, you were supposed to report to have the transceiver removed after you returned with the Captain.  You_ did _return with the Captain, yes?”_   Beverly glanced at the naked man next to her in bed and she stifled her laugh. 

“I returned with him, alright.  I’ll get the transceiver removed tomorrow.  I’m a little...occupied right now.” 

_“And, Johnny?”_

“He’s undergoing a physical examination by me right now in his quarters, did you need to speak with him?”  She smirked at Jean-Luc and he raised an eyebrow at her before speaking.

“I’m fine, Walker.  Beverly is giving me a thorough work over.  Break orbit immediately and have the senior staff assemble at 0900 tomorrow.” 

 _“Aye Captain.  Keel out.”_  Jean-Luc rolled over on top of Beverly and kissed her gently. 

“A physical examination? Is this how you conduct _all_ your physical examinations?”  Beverly hooked her leg around Jean-Luc’s and managed to roll them over.  She grinned down at him.

“Nope. Only the ones who require a _thorough work over._ ”  She shrieked when Jean-Luc grabbed her hips and rolled them over again. 

“Well, then I suppose we ought to test my stamina...”  

###

“Now, tell me how you wound up beaming down to the surface practically naked.”  Beverly grinned.  She was wrapped up in Jean-Luc’s dressing gown after their shower with her feet in his lap as she sipped a cup of tea.  Jean-Luc had abandoned his own cup and was gently massaging Beverly’s feet and admiring her pink toenails. 

“We read their entire manifest.”  Jean-Luc’s jaw dropped. 

“Who’s we?”

“Mostly Walker and me.  We were trying to figure out a way to get you out of there. We didn’t know if you were still alive or not...just that your communicator stopped transmitting after you were captured.”

“They vaporised it and my badge after they captured me.”  Beverly nodded and giggled when Jean-Luc gently teased her toes with his fingers. 

“That would explain it.”  She set her tea down and scooted closer to him on the sofa.  “It was Walker who found the clause. I came up with the idea to implant a transceiver.”  He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck.

“I’m relieved it wasn’t Walker who beamed down.”  Beverly rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. 

“It was almost Lieutenant Wiggins.” 

“Oh?” 

“Walker suggested her for the mission, but I vetoed that idea, figuring you’d be more comfortable with someone you knew. Plus, I wasn’t sure Elina would have been willing to, anyway. She’s a bit of a prude. And I knew the implant needed to go somewhere where someone would touch while being intimate.  If it had been anywhere else, like on my hand or my cheek, it could have been accidentally triggered too soon.” 

“And the outfit?”

“To avoid being touched by them.  I figured if they could see that I was naked and had no weapons, there’d be no reason to search me.  I was right.”

“And you have no inhibitions.”  He nudged aside his dressing gown from her shoulder and kissed it.  She smiled.

“Nope.”  He ran a hand up her leg underneath the robe and she shivered slightly. 

“That’s what I love about you....uhm....”  Jean-Luc flushed.  Beverly twisted her body and kissed him. 

“I love you too.”

“What about Jack?” 

“Broke up with him a few days ago.  Shortly after you were captured, actually.”  Jean-Luc gently untied the belt and let the garment fall open. 

“I hope not because of me.”

“Not...not entirely. Partially.  Jack didn’t want me to be assigned to the team.  And I _know_ he wouldn’t have wanted me to beam down to rescue you, especially knowing what I was going to be doing.”  He nodded.

“When I heard you speak, I thought they might have captured Jack, too.  You spoke with such authority.” 

“Acting, darling.”  She moved to straddle his lap and let the dressing gown fall to the floor.  His hands kneaded her backside as she leaned in to kiss him. 

“But it wasn’t acting. You...would have had sex with me.”  She blushed.

“I won’t lie.  If we had wound up making love down there,  I wouldn’t have been upset.”  His mouth moved to her breast and he hovered over it. 

“Er....Bev?  What happens if we trigger the transporter now?” 

“Nothing.  It was a one-time use.”  He grinned and lowered his lips to her nipple. 

“Thank goodness for that.” 

 


End file.
